This application is a request for continuation of a cancer planning grant for a second year. The first year of the grant resulted in establishment of a Division of Oncology within the Medical School and the submission of Comprehensive Cancer Center program and construction grant applications. The goals for the second year of the project are as follows: 1. To continue with architectural and programmatic planning for anticipated construction/renovation of space for cancer activities. 2. To re-evaluate the administrative and organizational structure of the Division of Oncology and implement changes or adaptation if necessary. 3. To develop the regional program through the Medical Schools' affiliated hospitals and through the University of Connecticut Health Center and its affiliated hospitals. 4. To plan improved programs of cancer detection and cancer rehabilitation. 5. To expand the educational program both in-house and in the communities through cooperation with the Connecticut Chapter of the American Cancer Society. 6. To further cooperation among the cancer-related groups in the clinical and basic science departments in order to provide the best available patient care utilizing the most recent scientific methods and drugs. To begin epidemiologic programs to determine more about cancer's causes and incidence rates so that means of prevention can be suggested.